Me Pasan Cosas
by Sophie Wells
Summary: ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué era ese cosquilleo en el estómago cuando lo veía sonreír? ¿Por qué no soportaba su mirada más de tres segundos? Le pasaban cosas, y lo peor era que esas cosas le pasaban con él. James&Lily songfic.


Me Pasan Cosas

_**Me Pasan Cosas.**_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella? ¡Por favor! No era lógico. ¿Desde cuando ella se sonrojaba cuando _él_ la miraba con _esa_ mirada? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en _él_? ¿Por qué sentía un nudo en el estómago cuando lo observaba sonreír? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué lo observaba? Obviamente la presión de los exámenes la estaban enloqueciendo, ¿no? Sí, de seguro era eso. Sino… ¿Qué más podía ser?

_Me pasan cosas que no comprendo_

_Estas en todo lo que yo pienso_

_Sueño despierta con tu mirada_

_Y si me miras me siento rara._

Una escultural pelirroja con ojos verdes esmeraldas salió de su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, y se dirigió a la Sala Común. Se sentó en una de las butacas más cómodas junto al fuego y abrió una de sus novelas románticas favoritas, dispuesta a olvidar sus comprometedores pensamientos, aunque no tuvo demasiado éxito, ya que la causa de ellos entró por el orificio del retrato con sus tres amigos.

Lily Evans despegó la vista de la página 89 de su novela, y observó como un apuesto joven de cabellos negros azabaches increíblemente despeinados, con un excelente y proporcionado cuerpo, y ojos avellana enmarcados por unas gafas de marco redondo, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una mullida butaca.

James Potter recorrió con su intensa mirada la sala de los leones, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lily, ésta rápidamente volvió su vista al libro en el que, estaba segura, ya no se podría concentrar.

_Me pasan cosas cuando te veo_

_Estoy distinta hay algo nuevo_

_Me da vergüenza que lo descubras_

_Es tan difícil decir..._

Hacía días, semanas, e incluso meses, que Lily no soportaba por más de cuatro segundos la mirada chocolate de James, y si lo hacía, se sonrojaba tanto que apenas se distinguía con su cabello. Hacía meses que no podía dejar de pensar en él, en su sonrisa, en su cabello, en sus ojos… Se estaba volviendo loca, o se estaba… ¡No! Mejor era no pensar en esa improbable posibilidad. Es decir… ¿Ella, Lily Evans, la prefecta perfecta enamorada de James Potter, el líder del grupo más revoltoso del colegio? No. No podía ser. Pero y si no lo era… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de observarlo?

_Te quiero y nunca lo dije_

_Te quiero y nunca me lo dijeron_

_Te quiero lo digo suave_

_Te quiero y nadie lo sabe_

_Te quiero mi más que amigo_

_Te quiero y todo tiene sentido_

_Te quiero como en los cuentos_

_Mi príncipe azul te quiero_

Lily volvió a apartar su mirada al darse cuenta de que él también la estaba mirando. Merlín, se sentía tan estúpida. Meses atrás James la perseguía, prácticamente rogándole una cita, pero ella lo rechazaba una y otra vez, aunque en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, no quería hacerlo. Pero ahora, ahora que Lily estaba dispuesta a decirle que sí, él se había resignado con ella. Ya no la perseguía. Ya no le rogaba. Ya no la invitaba a salir. Ya no le hablaba ni la molestaba. Ya no la amaba… Pero ella sí a él, ¡no! Ella no lo amaba. A Lily solamente le gustaba, ¿no?

_Me pasan cosas que no se explican_

_Huelo a jazmines río en tu risa_

_Parezco tonta estoy distraída_

_Me siento grande y muy chiquita_

- ¿Evans? – la pelirroja se sobresaltó ya que estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos, y alzó su mirada para encontrarse con un nervioso y tibuteante James Potter. Lily trató de echarle una de sus miradas de desprecio, pero ya no le salían. Ya no le salían si él la miraba a los ojos con _esa_ mirada. – Lamento molestarte pero… Yo… Yo… Quería pedirte… Algo… Yo… - Lily clavó sus ojos en los de él, y pareció ser que James se puso aún más nervioso. – Tú… ¿Quisieras…? – suspiró resignado. - ¿Podrías prestarme tus apuntes de pociones?

- ¡Cobarde! – James y Lily voltearon para encontrarse con que Sirius Black miraba a su mejor amigo con exasperación. James lo fulminó con la mirada, Lily miró a ambos sin entender.

- Eeh… Si, Ja… Potter – se corrigió justo a tiempo, aunque para el chico no pasó desapercibido lo que casi dice la pelirroja. Ella estaba algo confundida por la actitud de él, por lo que no se dio cuenta de como los ojos de James centellearon al casi oírla llamarlo por su nombre de pila. - ¿Los necesitas ahora? Porque no los tengo aquí…

- No, no los necesito ahora. – sonrió ampliamente James. Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió su vista a su novela, una vez más. Aunque estaba segura de que no se podría concentrar. No si esos ojos chocolate derretido la observaban sin pestañear siquiera.

- ¿Necesitas algo más? – preguntó notablemente irritada, sin mirarlo. Él no contestó, sino que se sentó a un lado de Lily y, con suavidad, le quitó el libro de las manos, lo cerró, e ignorando las protestas de la pelirroja, lo dejó sobre la mesa que tenían frente a ellos. - ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – protestó, a la vez que levantaba la mirada y lo fulminaba con ella. Sabía que no podría resistir mucho tiempo, por eso estaba enojada.

_Te quiero y nunca lo dije_

_Te quiero y nunca me lo dijeron_

_Te quiero lo digo suave_

_Te quiero y nadie lo sabe_

_Te quiero mi más que amigo_

_Te quiero y todo tiene sentido_

_Te quiero como en los cuentos_

_Mi príncipe azul te quiero._

James no contestó, la siguió mirando, con una expresión inescrutable. Lily se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

- ¡Oh, basta, Potter! ¿Qué quieres?

- Muchas cosas, pero por sobre todas ellas, a ti. – Lily se quedó boquiabierta. – Estoy harto, Lily. No puedo soportarlo más. Me desvivo por ti y tú… Tú ni siquiera me registras. Y cuando eso sucede es porque yo te hago enojar, pero lo hago para que me notes, porque te quiero. Porque no pue…

- Shhh – lo silenció Lily, dulcemente, mientras le ponía un dedo sobre sus labios, y lo hacía callar. – No digas más. – susurró. – Yo siento lo mismo.

- ¿Tú también te quieres? – preguntó desconcertado. La conmoción que le había causado que ella le hablara con tanta paciencia y dulzura no lo dejaban conectar ideas. Lily bufó impaciente, pero luego sonrió.

- No estás entendiendo. – comentó, divertida. James la miró interrogante. Lily llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de James y se la acarició, él simplemente la siguió mirando. La otra mano de Lily descansó sobre el bien formado pecho de James, luego, se acercó a él y lo besó. James reaccionó luego de escasos segundos, luego, la atrajo hacia él de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, a la vez que le correspondía al beso.

- No me quiero a mí. Te quiero a ti. – susurró Lily, sonriendo tontamente, cuando se separaron. James tenía una sonrisa parecida a la de ella, la cual se amplió aún más al escucharla decirle eso.

- Cierto que el arrogante era yo. – bromeó, antes de volver a besarla.

_Mi príncipe azul te quiero._


End file.
